


Painting You Till Death (Ch.1)

by Ecochan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Crying while making this, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Painting, School, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecochan/pseuds/Ecochan
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa were childhood friends since theyre elementary days untill now. they kept a promise that they will graduate together and continue their friendship until theyre last breath, until..
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 7
Collections: IwaOi Fic Recs





	Painting You Till Death (Ch.1)

"Everything is okay..."  
"my last painting will be yours.."

-October 10 2019-

*you have a message from shittykawa*

"iwa channnnnn~" 

"what do you want?"

"nothing just checking on ya"

"i will seriously punch you tommorow"

"gomen gomen i was thinking that do you want to join the art club?"

"art club? but im in the volleyball club"

"i know thatt but your really good at drawing specially painting"

"hmmm ill think about it"

"really? thats great iwan chan! can you paint me?"

"yeah yeah but that will happen when its the right time"

"awwwww finee anyway i gotta get ready for our school see you later iwa channn~"

"okay shittykawa"

Iwaizumi quickly dressed into his aoba johsai uniform and said goodbye to his family, as he walks to towards to his school he saw a boy with brown hair and brown eyes run towards him and quickly hugs iwaizumi "iwaa channn ohayoo~" iwazumi got scared and accidently punches oikawa's face leaving him in pain "iwa chan that hurts" said to iwaizumi "your the one who scared me said to oikawa. "i didn't really meant to scare you" oikawa's pain voice "you still deserve it" iwaizumi chuckled "were gonna be late iwa chan lets hurry" oikawa quickly runs leaving iwazumi behind "Hey! wait for me you trash!!" iwazumi got angry and proceed to run also.

It was Recess Time,Iwaizumi left the classroom and goes to the cafeteria to eat snacks as he was about to buy snacks someone call his name with a loud voice "iwaaa channnnn wait for me!!!" when he heard his nickname he already know who it is. he got annoyed and embarrassed when people started looking at him, "iwa channn are you buying snacks?" oikawa chuckled, iwaizumi grabs oikawa's left ear "i will punch you to death if you keep calling my name outloud" iwaizumi's angry voice, oikawa flinched and nodded nervously as they sit on a empty table beside them.

"Sorry Iwa Chan" Oikawa sad voice "Its Okay just dont do it again you trashh" Iwaizumi Joked "stop calling me trash" Oikawa got Annoyed, Oikawa and Iwazumi teasing each other until theyre recess time is over "Hey Iwachan" oikawa with a confused voice "are you planning to join the arts club?" Iwazumi scratches his head and shrugged "Im not sure if i want to join the arts club tho" oikawa facepalmed "Iwa chan you gotta join your so good at painting plssssss join for me" oikawa with puppy eyes "stop doing that your ugly" iwaizumi chuckled oikawa rolled his eyes and proceed to walk "fine ill try" oikawa stopped walking and quickly looked at iwazumi '"really?!" Oikawa with excited voice "yeah yeah ill just try it if its lame ill leave" oikawa nodded and excitedly goes to their class room, iwaizumi stopped walking and thinks "i hope this will be a good idea" Iwaizumi enters their classroom and started their 4th period.

*Bell Ring*

The class was over so iwaizumi got his bag and left while he was going to the exit of the school he noticed a club beside him "arts club" as he read the club name he remembered what oikawa told him a while ago "Iwa chan you gotta join. your so good at painting plssssss join for me" he facepalmed and enters the club room.

When he entered the room he saw 2 boys painting together. the one boy has white with black hair, brown eyes and looking like an owl while the other one has black hair with green-ish eyes. Iwaizumi walks towards the two boys and questioned them "do you both like paint?" Iwaizumi asked with a question face "HEY HEY HEY! you must be Iwaizumi right?" he answered energetic "how did you know?" iwazumi got confused "oikawa-san told us that youll be joining the arts club" he answer normally, Iwaizumi noticed oikawa peeping through the door "Oi shittykawa come here" iwaizumi pointing at oikawa, oikawa nodded and enters the room "iwa channnnnn this is my friends the black hair with green-ish eyes is Akaashi hes a 2rd year and hes really good at painting" iwaizumi looked at akaashi and nodded "then the boy with white and black hair boy look like an owl is Bokuto hes a 3rd year and hes really good at painting just like you iwa chan" Iwaizumi nodded and introduced himself to bokuto and akaashi "My name is Hajime Iwaizumi im an 3rd Year im not really that good at painting but i hope you accept me to this club" Iwaizumi with a worried face, Bokuto walks towards iwaizumi and pats his shoulder "Hey Hey Hey! dont worry me and akaashi agreed and oikawa suggested you so its fine" bokuto with a smile and same goes to akaashi "welcome to the arts club iwaizumi-san"said by akaashi, Iwaizumi nodded and thanked the two boys and left the room with oikawa.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa Exits the school and walked to their home when their at the park oikawa pulls iwaizumi's shirt showing iwaizumi that oikawa is pointing at the park that iwaizumi thinks oikawa wants to go there so iwaizumi nodded and walked towards the park, oikawa remembered that this was the place the him and iwaizumi met then oikawa looked for the volleyball court that they used to play while oikawa was looking for the court Iwaizumi is buying some foods for dinner but he noticed oikawa was gone so he quickly find oikawa, he kept looking for oikawa but theres no sign of him until he saw a boy sitting on a volleyball court staring at the ball, Iwaizumi got suspicious and walked towards to the volleyball court, when he arrived at the court he saw oikawa sitting and just staring at a ball, "shittykawa?" iwaizumi with a worried voice "huh? oh sorry i remembered our childhood days, do you remember the court that we used to play?" iwaizumi shrugged leaving oikawa facepalmed "this was the court that we used to play idiot" iwaizumi was shocked and examines the entire court, iwaizumi smiled when he remembered that this was the court that they used to play when they were kids, oikawa grabs the ball and passes it to iwaizumi "iwa chann wanna play?" oikawa with a smile on his face iwaizumi nodded and leaving him smiling too.

It was night time, The 2 boys said goodbye to each other and walked to their homes. Iwaizumi arrived at his home and greeted his family and he prepares them dinner when iwaizumi finish eating he enters his room and grab some painting supplies, "what should i paint?" iwaizumi with a question face so he called oikawa for some suggestions.

*Ringing...* 

"iwa channnn ohayooo~ why did you called me?" 

"do you have some ideas?"

"ideas of?"

"what to paint" 

"ohhh your practicing painting for the arts club tommorow?" 

"not actually but yeah" 

"why dont you paint me? im worth to paint" Oikawa with a smug 

"if im gonna paint you i will throw it to the trash and burn it" Iwaizumi joked 

"Iwa chan Meanie!" 

"im just kidding but sure ill paint you" 

"really?! when will i see it??" 

"on your birthday" 

"but my birthday is like 10 months away im not that patient" 

"well be patient and wait and i promise i will show it to you on your birthday" 

"fineeeee its late now im gonna get some sleep bye iwa chann goodnight~" 

"okay see you tommorow goodnight" 

*hangs up* 

Iwaizumi yawned and quickly changes his clothes and lay down to his bed,while hes laying down to his bed he keeps thinking of how should he paint oikawa "should i ask bokuto and akaashi tomorrow?" iwaizumi speaking on his head he hits his forehead like he dont know what to do so he agreed on his suggestion and goes asleep.

*Alarm*

Iwaizumi heard the alarm so he quickly dressed into his uniform and said goodbye to his parents again and there again Oikawa running towards to Iwaizumi and accidently punches Oikawa's face again "Iwa chan not again that hurts you know" Oikawa with a pain voice "your the one whos starting it trash" Iwaizumi with a annoyed voice Oikawa rolled his eyes again and walks with Iwaizumi "are you ready for the arts club?" Oikawa questioning Iwaizumi "im ready i guess?" Iwaizumi said to Oikawa "dont worry Bokuto and Akaashi is in charge on the arts club so you 3 will get along" Oikawa smiled "okay" Iwaizumi smiled also.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa got into their classroom just in time they almost got late cause Oikawa forgot his bag, after that Iwaizumi punched Oikawa's face again and pain suffers on Oikawa's face, The two entered the room and while Oikawa's nose is covered with tissue Oikawa saw Kindaichi and Kunimi laughing so he asked them "whats funny?" oikawa with annoyed voice "bro what happen on your nose" Kindaichi and Kunimi laughing at Oikawa, Oikawa rolled his eyes and saw Iwaizumi laughing too so he rolled his eyes again and sat on his chair Iwaizumi stopped laughing and sat on his chair also.

*Bell Ring*

It was Lunch Time, Iwaizumi decided to check the arts club before eating lunch, when he entered the room he only saw Akaashi painting by himself so Iwaizumi asked Akaashi "Hey what are you doing here alone?" Iwaizumi with a curious look "nothing my class is over so i stop by here to do some painting" Akaashi with a normal look "wheres Bokuto?" Iwazumi asked "hes still studying for his quizes" Akaashi with a normal look Iwaizumi asked if Akaashi has a picture of oikawa Akaashi nodded and grab some pics from his bag, Akaashi give Iwaizumi some of oikawa's pics, Iwaizumi thanked Akaashi and left, after that Akaashi quickly become suspicous when Iwaizumi asked Akaashi if he has pics of Oikawa but that din't matter on Akaashi so he continue to paint while waiting for Bokuto.

Iwaizumi enters their classroom and getting ready for the next subject he grab Oikawa's pics from his pocket and hid it into his bag so Oikawa dint know that Iwaizumi has pics of him, Kindaichi sits beside Iwazumi and asked if he has a extra paper so Iwaizumi grabbed one paper as he was pulling the paper the pictures of Oikawa fell on the ground leaving Kindaichi and Iwaizumi noticed it.

Kindaichi quickly grab the pictures as for Iwaizumi whos trying to steal the pictures from Kindaichi "why do you have pictures of oikawa hmmmm?" Kindaichi with a smug face, Iwaizumi blushed and succesfully grabbed the pictures "they umm d-decorations! yeah! Oikawa gave these to me so it w-would fit on my wallet yeah" Iwaizumi Nervously Lying Kindaichi noticed noticed that Oikawa entered the room so he left and sat on his chair, Iwaizumi quickly hid the pictures and pretend like nothing happen, "ohayoo Iwa chan how's lunch?" oikawa with a smile "i-its okay i guess" Iwaizumi with a nervous voice "are you okay Iwa chan? your face is red" Oikawa asked "y-yeah! im fine im just excited for the period thats all" Iwaizumi nervously lying Oikawa nodded and sat on his chair

Iwaizumi quietly waiting for the next teacher untill Oikawa pinched him on the arm, Iwaizumi flinched and about to punch Oikawa's face until Oikawa told him " are you free later?' said by oikawa, Iwaizumi got curious and nodded on Oikawa "meet me at my house okay?" said by Oikawa "Okay" said by Iwaizumi, Oikawa nodded and returns on his sit.

"okay class thats all for today thank you and have a best weekend" the teacher said goodbye and left the room so the others grab their bags and left too except for Iwaizumi he has to go to the arts club for his attendance.

Iwaizumi arrived at the arts club and about to open the door when he heard Oikawa from the distance calling him "Iwa chann! you forgot something!" said by Oikawa who's tired cause of running "y-you forgot y-your bag" said by oikawa Iwaizumi din't remember that he left his bag so he thanked Oikawa and enters the club, "Hey Hey Hey! Iwaizumi welcome!" Bokuto with a energetic voice "goodafternoon Iwaizumi-san" Akaashi's calm voice Iwaizumi greeted them also and grabs his painting equipments so he can start painting.

Iwaizumi had a rough time painting Oikawa so Akaashi asked Iwaizumi, "whats wrong Iwaizumi-san?" said by Akaashi "i dont know how to start.. im not good painting at people" said by Iwaizumi, Akaashi nodded and called Bokuto "Hey! Hey! Hey! whats the problem?" energetic voice by bokuto "Iwaizumi-san doesn't know how to paint a person could you teach him?" said by Akaashi to Bokuto, Bokuto nodded and show Iwaizumi how to paint a person.

Its 4:50 PM, Iwaizumi thanked the two and said goodbye to them, Before going on Oikawa's house he bought some snacks and drinks for Oikawa just in case if he's hungry, He bought the food and proceed walking into Oikawa's place.

Iwaizumi arrived at Oikawa's house, its a small blue house with no stairs and only one door but Iwaizumi dint care and knocks on Oikawa's door, Oikawa opened the door and welcomed Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi nodded and entered the house Oikawa lead Iwaizumi to the living room so he can sit and wait for Oikawa, Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa had a godzilla plushie so he examine it the sparkle on Iwaizumi's eyes is so bright like he want to steal the plushie "ehem" Iwaizumi heard Oikawa sitting behind him laughing "why are you looking at my plushie?" Oikawa chuckled Iwaizumi got upset and puts the plushie back on its position. Iwaizumi sat on the sofa while Oikawa is still laughing at him "shut up i dont like p-plushies" Iwaizumi defense "but you look happy on that plushie" Oikawa Smiled "n-no i dint.. plushies is for kids.." Iwaizumi's Defense again, Oikawa stands up to get the plushie and gave it to Iwaizumi "you can have it iwa chan if it makes you happy" Oikawa with a bright smile, Iwaizumi smilled too and got the plushie from Oikawa "by the way what do you want to talk about" Oikawa smile disappear after hearing that he sighed and sat on the sofa nervously. 

*Oikawa and Iwaizumi Conversation*

O:"theres something i want to tell you.."

I:"what is it?"

O:"dont get shocked okay? or get nervous.."

I:"I wont i promise.. what is it?"

O:"I..."

O:"i have a rare sickness....."

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Author's Note:**

> more chapter to come! hope you enjoy my first story and chapter <3  
> stay tune for more chapters!
> 
> Tiktok:@real_ecochan


End file.
